Une erreur ? Peut être ou peut être pas
by ticoeur
Summary: Un homme qui a du vague à l'âme, et qui n'arrive pas à dormir. Un autre, qui le rejoint, mais sans savoir qu'il est là... Ils voulaient du réconfort... OS. Le chapitre 2 est une note de merci's.
1. Chapter 1

Une remarque de la part d'une jeune fille que j'adore, et voilà ce que ça donne...  
Je me suis essayée à un autre pairing que celui auquel je suis habituée. C'est la première fois que je mets ce couple ensemble, alors ne soyez pas trop sévère avec moi.

J'ai hésité avant de la poster, car je me demandais si ça allait lui plaire. Mais si je ne le fais pas, je ne le saurais jamais. Alors la voilà.  
Elle n'est pas au courant, et j'espère seulement qu'elle lira mon histoire... Sinon, il me restera vos reviews pour me réconforter.

Et bien évidement, je voulais faire court, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée !  
Comme d'hab', quoi...

**Son titre ?** Une erreur ? Peut-être... ou peut-être pas...

**Son genre ?** Slash, et oui, en ce moment, je ne fais que ça.

**Son rating ?** M... sans aucun doute...

**Son résumé ?** Un homme qui a du vague à l'âme, et qui n'arrive pas à dormir. Un autre, qui le rejoint, mais sans savoir qu'il est là... Ils voulaient du réconfort...

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des persos n'est à moi, et je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour avoir écrit cette histoire. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs...

Bon, et bien bonne lecture.  
Et soyez assez sympa pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?  
Merci d'avance...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Une erreur ? Peut-être... ou peut-être pas...**

Trois heures du matin.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait pourtant un mois que ça c'était produit, mais il y repensait sans cesse...

Si seulement il avait accepté son invitation...

Si seulement il n'avait pas cherché une excuse bidon pour ne pas l'accompagner...

Si... si...

Ses pas le menèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte vers une porte qui menait à la jetée, celle où il lui avait dit au revoir...

Carson.

Son ami était mort parce que deux des sous-fifres qui travaillaient pour lui avaient décidé de jouer aux scientifiques !

La porte coulissa sans un bruit, et il se glissa dehors...

oOoOo

Il avait pourtant tout essayé, mais rien à faire. Il ne dormait pas. Et au bout d'un moment, il en eut tellement marre qu'il se leva. L'entrainement qu'il s'était infligé l'après midi même n'avait pas été suffisant. Il enfila vite fait des vêtements et sortit de sa chambre. Peut-être qu'un petit tour au grand air lui ferait du bien ?

oOoOo

C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Un vague à l'âme d'enfer le saisit quand il regarda au loin. Une des lunes d'Atlantis éclairait la jetée, et il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer le voir à nouveau.

Il lui manquait...

Même si il trouvait son accent insupportable, et que souvent, il avait râlé contre lui, il l'avait beaucoup apprécié...

La pire des choses qu'il ait fait depuis qu'il vivait ici, c'était d'avoir eu à porter son cercueil à travers la porte.

Il ne put réprimer un sanglot. Et bientôt, une larme coula.

Puis deux...

Puis trois...

Et il se mit à pleurer en silence, les épaules secouées par les sanglots...

oOoOo

Il était devant la porte et passa la main devant le système d'ouverture. Il attendit qu'elle s'ouvre en grand et leva la tête. La nuit était magnifique, et une légère brise marine rafraichissait l'air. C'était le temps idéal pour se changer les idées.

Faut dire qu'en peu de temps, il avait vécu des situations pour le moins déroutantes...

Il s'était fait enlever par des Wraiths et s'était retrouvé à bord d'un de leur vaisseau, ensuite, il avait été encore livré à eux après être allé visiter une planète dont les habitants l'avait obligé à se "vendre" à ces suceurs d'énergie vitale contre leurs vies sauves, il s'était fait tirer dessus par Sheppard lorsque celui-ci avait été en quelque sorte possédé par une étrange machine qui lui avait légèrement déréglé le cerveau...

Carson qui meurt lors d'une explosion et...

Et un bruit sur sa droite le fit poser la main sur son arme.

... Sauf que là, il ne l'avait pas prise. Il était sensé pouvoir se balader dans la cité sans être obligatoirement armé...

Il s'approcha quand même doucement de la source du bruit et ouvrit grand les yeux.

C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait imaginé un jour voir pleurer...

Et là, il repensa encore à une chose qui lui était arrivé. Le jour où il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras. Et si il avait paru gêné à l'époque, c'était surtout parce qu'il ne voulait rien montrer.

Et il aurait bien aimé oublier. Pas qu'il ne l'avait pas apprécié, oh non !

Bien au contraire. Et c'était ça qui clochait.

Il ne voulait pas penser à lui autrement qu'en ami...

oOoOo

Il renifla fort peu discrètement, mais il s'en fichait. De toute façon, vu l'heure, il n'y aurait personne pour lui dire quoi que ce soit...

-Ça va ?

Il sursauta tellement violement en se retournant qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Il battit désespérément des bras, espérant ainsi éviter de tomber en arrière...

Il était déjà entrain de se demander si il n'allait pas finir ses jours dans un fauteuil roulant, à cause d'une colonne vertébrale brisée sous le choc, quand deux mains puissantes l'attrapèrent.

-Désolé...

-Ah bah vous pouvez !

-Je voulais juste...

-Quoi ? Me faire mourir de peur ? S'emporta Rodney.

Ronon se renfrogna. Non, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait trop souvent vu des morts. Par sa faute, ou la faute des autres, mais ça revenait au même. Des gens étaient morts, et des gens mouraient encore...

Et de plus, il devait bien se l'avouer, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, et bien...

-Désolé... je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là...

Rodney resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait entendu autant de mots sortir de la bouche du Satédien !

Un record...

Mais en voyant la mine dépité de l'homme, il se radoucit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand il avait eu tous ses pouvoirs en touchant accidentellement la machine des anciens, il s'était passé un truc de bizarre en lui. Et il avait fait tout un tas de choses pour les gens qu'il aimait bien. Mais pour Ronon, il n'avait trouvé rien d'autre pour se rapprocher de lui que le prendre dans ses bras, et effacer toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait dans le dos.

Et sentir le grand corps jeune et ferme contre lui...

-Non... ne soyez pas désolé... mais c'est que...

Ronon n'insista pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait rendu le scientifique triste au point qu'il se mettre à pleurer. Et il ne se sentait pas très doué pour consoler les gens. Mais là, le voir dans cet état...

Alors il s'approcha doucement, et le serra dans ses bras. Plutôt maladroitement, d'ailleurs...

oOoOo

Rodney n'en revenait pas. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que le Pégasien fasse ça !

Et après s'être raidi un peu, il s'abandonna dans les bras puissants...

Il se permit même de se caler plus confortablement, et, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Ronon, il ferma les yeux en poussant un petit soupir de plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien...

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il se rendit compte que les battements de cœur qu'il entendait s'étaient accélérés. Et ça l'étonna.

Il releva la tête doucement et fixa les yeux noisette.

Ce qu'il vit l'affola... Mais en même temps, ça l'excita...

oOoOo

La luminosité ambiante éclairait le visage de Rodney. Et Ronon eut subitement la bouche sèche.

Le regard du scientifique était comme...

Etonné ? Ravi ? Troublé ?

... Impatient ?

Attiré comme par un aimant, il baissa un peu la tête.

Il n'arrivait pas à penser, il ne savait pas si ce qu'il allait faire était bien, ni quelles conséquences ça aurait pour la suite, mais là, il voulait...

oOoOo

Il va m'embrasser... Il va m'embrasser... Oh bon sang... Faites qu'il m'embrasse !

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans le cerveau de Rodney.

Pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de sentir la bouche de l'homme sur les siennes ?

A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien...

Ce soir, il était sortit parce qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La mort de Carson le hantait...

Et se retrouver avec Ronon était la dernière des choses auxquelles il aurait pensé. Mais là, il avait envie de réconfort, de se sentir protégé, de sentir que quelqu'un tenait à lui, de se sentir vivant et...

oOoOo

Rodney ne bougeait pas ? Il ne le regardait pas d'un air dégoûté ? Se pourrait-il que lui aussi...

Ronon décida que le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de céder à son envie. Alors il combla les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de la bouche qui le tentait...

Il respirait vite...

Il lui semblait qu'il s'était passé une éternité avant que ses lèvres ne touchent celles de Rodney. Mais ça y était enfin.

Il l'embrassait...

oOoOo

Un baiser chaste. Voilà ce que les deux hommes se donnaient. Juste deux bouches qui se rencontrent, timides...

Et qui soudain s'enhardissent...

Un soupir, un gémissement peut-être ? De qui, aucun des deux ne le savaient. Et à vrai dire, ils s'en fichaient. Tout ce qui leur importaient, c'était de se toucher, de laisser les mains explorer doucement le corps de l'autre. De caresser de la langue une lèvre, humidifier la bouche de l'autre et en goûter la saveur...

De laisser les mains monter lentement, et caresser au passage les muscles frémissants...

De plaisir ? D'anticipation ?

Des pouces qui caressent tendrement les joues, puis qui se glissent sur la nuque, penchant un peu la tête, afin d'approfondir le baiser...

Et enfin, les lèvres qui s'entrouvrent, et qui attendent de sentir la langue de l'autre s'engouffrer afin de se battre amoureusement avec la sienne...

Deux corps qui se collent soudainement l'un à l'autre, s'agrippant presque désespérément, comme si ils risquaient de s'échapper alors qu'ils ne le voulaient pas...

Et de chaste, le baiser se fit langoureux, tendre, passionné...

Amoureux ?

oOoOo

Ronon était penché, car Rodney était plus petit que lui. Et il sentait bien son inconfort, à être obligé de se dresser presque sur la pointe des pieds, afin d'être embrasser tout à son aise...

Alors il abandonna quelques instants Rodney, qui se mit à gémir de mécontentement...

Ce qui le fit sourire largement. Le scientifique était apparemment aussi impatient que lui...

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, regarda attentivement, et bientôt, un autre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Ce qui inquiéta quand même Rodney. Il avait si peu l'habitude de le voir sourire...

-Ecoutez... j'ai... Commença t-il, très embarrassé.

-Non, ne bougez pas... c'est juste que...

Ronon ne finit pas sa phrase et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Rodney, qui poussa un petit cri.

-Mais... mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Ça...

Rodney se sentit soulevé, et presque aussitôt, il se retrouva assis sur un petit rebord.

Il redressa la tête, et constata avec plaisir que du coup, ils étaient tous les deux à la même hauteur...

-Ça m'évitera de me tordre le cou... Expliqua alors Ronon.

Et sans attendre, il reprit son activité.

Sa bouche se colla à celle de Rodney, et il l'embrassa de plus belle...

Le scientifique fut bientôt obligé d'écarter un peu les jambes, afin de permettre à Ronon de se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Ce que fit le coureur avec un grognement de satisfaction. Les bras noués autour du corps de l'autre, ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, savourant le fait d'être dans des bras accueillants et tendres...

Rodney était quelqu'un de tactile, et ses mains passaient et repassaient sur les muscles saillants de Ronon.

Il en ressentait un immense plaisir. Etre capable de faire frissonner un type qui avait passé plus de sept années à ignorer le plaisir à cause des Wraiths...

Et lui, simple humain pas très doué dans ses relations sociales, sentait l'homme réagir à ses attouchements...

Oh qu'il aimait ça...

Mais Ronon n'était pas en reste. Ses mains parcouraient le dos et caressaient les flans de Rodney. Sur sa planète, il n'y avait pas de tabou en ce qui concernait la sexualité. Et qu'un homme en fréquente un autre n'était pas mal vu.

Mais il avait entendu dire que pour les Terriens, il n'en était pas de même. Alors il prit sur lui et s'éloigna légèrement. Il voulait par ce geste, faire comprendre à Rodney qu'il lui laissait encore le choix.

-Pourquoi ? Couina celui-ci en se sentant seul tout à coup.

-Je sais ce que je veux, mais toi, est-ce que tu le sais ?

-Oui, mais ne me laisse pas réfléchir plus longtemps... Se dépêcha de dire Rodney d'une voix rauque.

Car il se connaissait, et n'était pas sûr de ne pas s'enfuir en courant, si jamais il se mettait à cogiter plus longtemps.

Il ne voulait pas regretter ce qu'il allait faire...

Et il ne voulait pas avoir de regrets, si jamais il ne le faisait pas...

Car il était tout à fait d'accord avec le dicton qui disait que mieux valait vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets...

Ronon se rapprocha alors et se colla de nouveau à lui. Mais ses mains ne se contentèrent pas de le caresser. Ce coup-ci, elles s'employèrent à le déshabiller...

Il faisait doux dehors, mais sentir la légère brise marine sur son torse dénudé fit frissonner Rodney.

-Tu ne veux plus ? S'inquiéta Ronon.

-Continue... Se contenta de répondre Rodney.

Ronon n'aimait pas trop obéir aux ordres, mais là, il le fit avec plaisir, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que le pantalon à Rodney...

... Qui fut descendu promptement de son perchoir, et qui se retrouva nu tout aussi rapidement !

Mais la pudeur lui fit mettre ses mains en coupe devant lui.

Pas longtemps, Ronon le rassit très vite, et se déshabilla à son tour...

Le scientifique poussa un hoquet de surprise en le voyant nu. Et il se mit à paniquer...

Ronon était grand. Ronon était musclé. Ronon était... grand et musclé de partout...

Et Rodney paniquait à l'idée de...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda doucement le Pégasien.

-Et bien... c'est que...

Il n'osait baisser les yeux de nouveau. Voir la virilité tendue et assez conséquente, lui avait fait comme un choc. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec un homme, et ce qu'il avait vu était impressionnant.

-N'aie pas peur, je vais faire attention, d'accord ?

-Vous avez déjà...

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Non... Bafouilla Rodney, encore plus intimidé.

Ronon se rapprocha encore, et Rodney se tortilla un peu. Mais il fut bientôt obligé de cesser, car deux bras puissants l'empêchèrent de bouger plus. Puis il sentit une main sous son menton, et une bouche se posa sur la sienne...

Le désir remonta en flèche, et il ne pensa plus à autre chose que les sensations que les mains de l'homme provoquaient sur lui.

... Et il se mit à crier sous la bouche de Ronon. Il voulut s'écarter, mais la main qui s'était plaqué dans son dos, et l'autre qui s'était emparé de lui pour le caresser l'en empêcha...

Il finit par capituler, le plaisir qu'il ressentait était si bon...

Ronon le masturbait, et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête...

oOoOo

Le scientifique agaçait un peu tout le monde sur Atlantis, à se proclamer le meilleur, le plus doué, et le plus intelligent. Mais là, c'est lui qui était à sa merci. Mais Ronon n'en tirait aucune fierté, sauf celle d'entendre que ce qu'il faisait lui était agréable...

Et lui aussi, appréciait de le faire, mais bientôt, il voulut plus.

Il voulait le posséder...

Alors il lâcha la bouche, et tandis que sa main droite continuait sa douce torture sur Rodney, il lécha deux de ses doigts de l'autre. Rodney, les pupilles dilatées le regarda faire avec un peu d'appréhension.

-Je... Commença t-il.

-Je vais faire doucement, je te l'ai promis, et je tiens toujours mes promesses...

Rodney se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite. Il ne savait plus trop si c'était la peur de savoir que bientôt, Ronon allait le prendre, ou si c'était le plaisir ressentit par la main, qui s'y prenait admirablement bien...

Puis Ronon cessa soudain de le caresser et l'approcha plus près du rebord.

Il laissa ses mains sur les cuisses, et les caressa, les malaxant, les pétrissant doucement...

Pendant ce temps, il continuait d'embrasser le cou, de lécher la nuque, tentant par ce moyen de faire oublier ce que ses doigts allaient faire...

-Détend toi... Murmura t-il à l'oreille de Rodney.

-Je... je sais pas si...

Les doigts crispés sur les épaules du Satédien, Rodney se mordit violement les lèvres.

Il luttait pour ne pas crier...

Il n'avait pas mal. Ça non, pas du tout !

Le Pégasien devait être particulièrement doué, car il n'avait senti aucune douleur quand les doigts s'étaient introduits en lui.

Ronon resta un instant immobile. Puis il sourit, Rodney avait bougé, sans doute involontairement, mais ce fut le signal qu'il attendait. Délicatement, il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient, alors que son autre main s'emparait de nouveau du membre tendu du scientifique...

oOoOo

Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un jour faire ça. Il était dehors, nu, entrain de se faire caresser par un homme. Et il adorait ça...

Il gémissait, et tentait par tous les moyens de s'empêcher de crier. Ce qu'il vivait était fantastique...

-Ooooooooooooooh mon dieu...

-Tu aimes... ? Haleta Ronon.

Il voulait répondre, mais la seule chose qui sortait de sa bouche, c'était des gémissements incontrôlés...

Et soudain, les doigts disparurent...

-Rodney... je vais...

Rodney était mort de trouille, et Ronon le sentit. Alors il l'embrassa doucement, caressant sa langue avec sensualité, ce qui étonna et excita encore plus le scientifique.

Mais quand Ronon s'introduisit en lui, il se crispa de nouveau. La douleur était présente, mais le Pégasien se montra étonnement tendre avec lui, et s'empressa de lui faire oublier cet inconfort en le reprenant dans sa main. Et les va et vient sur son sexe l'effacèrent très vite...

oOoOo

Ils voulaient plus, et tous les deux. Rodney était impatient et se plaqua plus fort contre le large torse.

-S'il te plait... Gémit-il.

Ces simples mots suffirent à Ronon. Il lâcha le membre de Rodney, posa ses mains sur ses fesses, et commença à aller et venir en lui...

Ils gémirent tous les deux...

Puis le scientifique se retrouva purement et simplement dans les bras de Ronon, les bras passés autour de son cou, et les jambes croisés dans son dos.

La position fit que Ronon s'enfonça encore plus profondément, et Rodney lui mordit l'épaule en criant.

Le Satédien sourit. Il avait réussi...

Ce n'était pas sa première fois, et il savait comment s'y prendre. Et Rodney était fait comme tous les hommes, même si il était Terrien et pas Pégasien...

Ils continuèrent comme ça un long moment, savourant l'étreinte. Puis Ronon s'approcha du mur, et adossa doucement Rodney contre celui-ci, évitant le rebord, afin de ne pas le blesser. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Rodney se mit à haleter plus fort...

Ronon augmenta la cadence, entrant et sortant de plus en plus vite, plaquant Rodney contre la paroi à chaque coup de rein. Mais le plaisir supplantait la douleur, et le scientifique gémit...

-Oh ouiiiii... plus vite... plus... fort...

Si il avait eu peur en voyant son amant nu, à présent, la seule chose qui lui importait s'était d'atteindre la jouissance, qu'il sentait venir à grand pas...

Et Ronon se déchainait. Il essayait de se retenir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Rodney n'avait jamais fait l'amour de cette façon, et il était délicieusement étroit...

Ce qui l'excitait au plus haut point.

Et ce n'était pas les gémissements entrecoupés de cris étouffés qui pouvaient l'en empêcher.

Il aurait certainement des marques de griffures et de dents sur le cou et dans le dos, mais il s'en fichait.

Celui qui l'avait débarrassé des cicatrices honteuses faites par les Wraiths et qui l'attirait autant qu'il l'énervait, était dans ses bras, criant son plaisir...

oOoOo

Oh bon sang...

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il éprouverait autant de plaisir à être possédé sexuellement par un autre homme, il en aurait probablement rigolé, avant de faire en sorte que celui ou celle qui avait osé dire cela, soit enfermé à vie...

Pourtant, voir Ronon nu lui avait flanqué une peur bleue. Lui, il était pudique. Très pudique. Quand il avait vu Ronon se déshabiller, et surtout, quand il avait vu son sexe dressé, si incroyablement long et épais, il s'était demandé si il n'allait pas être écartelé quand il le pénétrerait...

Il s'était même demandé si il n'allait pas proposer à Ronon que se soit l'inverse !

Mais lui, il était novice en la matière. Contrairement au Satédien.

Parce que finalement, il n'avait pas eu si mal que ça...

Et même... Oh bon sang...

A chaque fois qu'il entrait en lui, il atteignait sa petite glande du plaisir, ce qui lui envoyait comme des décharges électriques dans tout le corps...

Et mon dieu ce que c'était bon...

Il se liquéfiait à chaque coup de rein. Même le fait d'avoir le dos qui frottait contre le mur passait presque inaperçu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres, parce qu'il était sûr que sinon, il se mettrait à hurler...

Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps...

Ronon le portait, les deux mains posées sous ses fesses, et ne semblait pas souffrir de son poids. Pourtant, il ne se retenait pas. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'accrocher aux épaules solides de l'homme qui le martelait fougueusement.

Et il adorait...

Et il allait bientôt jouir...

Il redressa un peu la tête, et regarda le Satédien, d'un air complètement perdu...

-Je... vais... ahhhh...

Ronon se contenta de sourire. Il le savait, il l'avait ressenti. Les muscles de Rodney se crispaient sous ses doigts, et autour de lui.

Et il n'attendait que ça... Parce qu'il savait que quand Rodney atteindrait enfin l'orgasme, ses muscles intimes se resserreraient autour de lui, provoquant sans aucun doute le sien...

Mais il cessa ses mouvements tout à coup, le faisant gémir de dépit.

-Mais... pourquoi ?

-Laisse-moi faire... Se contenta de répondre Ronon.

Il se colla encore plus à lui, le bloquant par son corps au mur, et une de ses mains quitta les fesses, pour se glisser entre eux...

Et Rodney s'assomma presque en basculant brusquement la tête en arrière.

Ronon recommençait à le masturber...

Puis il reprit ses mouvements de rein...

Et Rodney ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Ronon, et essaya d'étouffer ses cris en enfouissant la tête dans son cou...

Ronon continua un peu sa caresse, mais lui non plus, ne put se retenir. Sentir Rodney se contracter spasmodiquement autour de lui vint à bout de sa résistance.

Et il se laissa enfin aller...

oOoOo

Ils haletaient tous les deux, tremblants, et gémissants...

Puis le Satédien laissa retomber tout doucement Rodney au sol. Mais quand il vit que celui-ci avait les jambes qui flanchaient, il le retint contre lui. A vrai dire, ils se retenaient l'un l'autre...

-Oh bon sang... c'était... absolument... incroyable... Bredouilla Rodney.

Et il ferma les yeux quand il sentit une main passer doucement sur sa nuque.

-Pour moi... aussi... Répondit Ronon, un peu essoufflé.

Le scientifique se redressa, et s'éloigna un peu. Maintenant, il retrouvait toute la gêne qui s'était miraculeusement évaporée quand Ronon lui faisait l'amour.

Parce que c'était bien d'amour qu'il pouvait parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils s'étaient embrassés, s'étaient caressés, et avaient fait l'amour, non ?

Rodney le fixa. Mais il n'arriva pas à lire grand chose dans les pupilles du Satédien.

... Ou peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas ?

-Il est tard... je crois que... je vais aller me coucher... Balbutia t-il alors.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Ronon se baissa, ramassa ses vêtements, et s'habilla. Mais pour Rodney, il en fut autrement. Quand il se pencha pour ramasser les siens, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, et laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Attend, je vais te les donner... Lui dit très vite Ronon.

Il savait qu'il devait avoir mal, malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait prise. Mais il était content de lui. Il avait donné autant de plaisir qu'il en avait reçu...

Parce qu'un homme ne peut pas faire semblant. Il a un orgasme ou pas !

Plus ou moins fort, d'accord, et là, Rodney n'avait rien simulé...

D'ailleurs, les griffures sur son cou et son dos, et qui commençaient à le picoter un peu, étaient là pour le lui rappeler !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais aller te coucher ! S'étonna Ronon.

-Non, c'est pas ça, je voulais dire... après...

-J'en sais rien, et toi ?

Rodney regarda ses pieds, horriblement mal à l'aise.

-Je pense que... on devrait... s'arrêter là... Dit-il tout bas.

Ronon se raidit, mais se reprit très vite. Il s'en doutait. Le Terrien n'assumait pas. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas parlé de "lendemain" !

-Peut-être... si vous voulez...

-Ce n'était que parce que j'avais besoin de réconfort... je n'arrivais pas à dormir... la... mort de Carson me hante et je... j'ai du mal à ne pas me sentir coupable...

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Coupa Ronon, cessez de vous en vouloir pour une chose dont vous n'êtes pas responsable !

-Mais...

-Non, pas de mais... maintenant, je pense qu'on devrait aller dormir un peu... vous venez ?

Il tendit la main à Rodney, qui la saisit.

Ils firent les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la porte dans le silence le plus total. Puis, profitant du fait qu'il fallait passer une main devant le système d'ouverture, Rodney détacha ses doigts de ceux de Ronon.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir désert, jusqu'aux quartiers de Rodney, qui étaient les plus proches.

-Bon, et bien je suis arrivé... bonne nuit, Ronon...

-Bonne nuit Rodney.

oOoOo

Ronon s'éloigna, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Dire qu'il avait apprécié de faire l'amour avec le scientifique était bien en dessous de la vérité. En fait, il ne désespérait pas de faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule qui avait crié dans ses bras, qu'ils étaient bien mieux ensembles que séparés...

Parce que pour lui, il était clair que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit devait se reproduire. Et il mettrait sa main au feu qu'en fait, Rodney essayait de se convaincre du contraire parce qu'il avait peur des réactions des autres. Mais si pour continuer à le fréquenter, il devait tenir leur liaison secrète, il l'accepterait. Même si il était convaincu que ça ne le resterait pas longtemps...

Il se mit à bailler, puis un sourire pointa sur ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé une bien meilleure façon de s'épuiser que l'entrainement !

Et il ferait en sorte de renouveler l'expérience aussi souvent que nécessaire...

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un et il ne comptait pas laisser passer cette chance !

oOoOo

Rodney le regarda marcher, puis rentra chez lui. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'adossa à elle en soupirant.

-C'était une erreur... juste une erreur...

Il se déshabilla de nouveau, et fila sous la douche...

Quand il en sortit, quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentait mieux. Plus propre, mais aussi très fatigué. Alors il s'assit, non sans grimacer, puis s'allongea en soupirant.

-C'était une erreur... Répéta t-il, comme si il essayait de se convaincre.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormait, le visage détendu, paisible, et un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

C'était sans doute une erreur...

Ou peut-être pas...

oOoOo

Fin.

oOoOo

Alors ?  
J'attends votre verdict avec impatience...

_Et merci de me lire..._

_******Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !**_


	2. note

Voilà les remerciements pour les lecteurs non enregistrés. Cette note sera mise à jour à chaque fois que j'en recevrais une...

Je ne le faisais pas avant, mais maintenant, je vais réparé mon erreur.

Merci donc à** Jessica** ! Tu n'es pas enregistrée et tu n'as donc pas eu de remerciement pour m'avoir laissé une review. Je pense que malheureusement tu ne le sauras jamais, mais tant pis, moi je sais que j'aurais quand même fini par le faire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et le fait que tu aimes voir Rodney avec quelqu'un d'autre que John tombe bien ! Tu as le même avis que Legma pour qui cette fic a été pensé puis mise sur le papier ! (avant d'être mise en ligne sur ce site^^)  
A la prochaine, qui sait ? Merci encore.

Merci **Tiine** ! Je n'aurais pas cru recevoir une review pour cette fic, surtout qu'elle a té posté il y a longtemps ! Je suis ravie-contente que tu l'aies aimé. J'avoue pourtant que j'ai eu quand même un peu de mal à écrire cette histoire. Quand les héros ne sont pas tes personnages de prédilections, c'est quand même plus dur d'avoir de l'inspiration...  
En tout cas, merci encore et à la prochaine !


End file.
